Conventional electrical connector with pressing contacts, the China Patent No 02293473 for example, comprises a metal shell, a probe, and a spring, wherein the spring is disposed between the metal shell and the probe. The probe has a spherical contact portion in order to render effective contacts between the probe and the external electronic devices inserted from any direction. This design can prevent the contact from being limited in certain directions, thereby enhancing the reliability of signal transmission. However, the sizes of the metal shell and the probe in the aforementioned invention are small, resulted in a high manufacturing cost. On the other hand, if the probe is a flat shape, its manufacture may be easier but the shape is unfavorable to the high arrangement density in the insulating body.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.